


Lu-li-la, lu-li-la - the melody resounds (across space and time)

by NewCocoa



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen, Guess the characters, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, My First Fanfic, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song Cycle: Clockwork Lullaby (Vocaloid), Song Cycle: The Story of Evil (Vocaloid), Song Parody, The Author Regrets Nothing, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewCocoa/pseuds/NewCocoa
Summary: "Do you hear... our song? Our song that is gentle as waves of a river, as pure as moonlight and as sorrowful as time? This song that depicts the stories of past.The stories of seven evildoers and their karma"Aka I try my hand at writing a Vocaloid song parody.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lu-li-la, lu-li-la - the melody resounds (across space and time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/gifts), [NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong/gifts), [VanillaChip101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/gifts), [NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater/gifts).



> Hello! I just wanted to give you a fair warning, first, as much as I tried to match my words with the melody and beat of the original song, if you try to sing along with the original, sometimes my lyrics will still won't mesh good with the original song at some points  
> And second, I decided to hide the characters to play the "Guess the characters" game. There are several hints (they are all villains, only one of them is female (sorry, girls), the sins from the original don't match up and only one of them had a redemption arc).  
> Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this fic to the lovely KittyPaw and her apprentices: NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong, VanillaChip101 and NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater. You four are AMAZING, guys. Thank you for giving me bravery to post this lil' fic.

Lu-li-la, lu-li-la – the melody resounds  
A gentle, sad tune that depicts the lost time  
And the full moon in the sky looks beautiful tonight

The Fallen Star cracks apart, revealing a Sword inside  
A Ripened Fruit bursts apart, holding a dark Shade inside

Under moon's pale shine,   
Vessels of Sin were refined

From the old Links of a Chain  
The Four Cages were made  
Two pure Lilies between them, showing that hope lies ahead  
A Butterfly that files by spreads the distant trace of love  
This love was stained red, covered in sin  
Sin that Vial carries, poison that she gave him  
A deceitful Ghost resides in the Snake that terrifies  
Sea of Knowledge then devours   
A Clock that never made a sound

Long ago, in distant land  
Vessels were perfectly aligned

...One day, they shall return to the fiery Mount' Doom  
Together with the Ring that brought us so much gloom...

**Author's Note:**

> The original song: "Lu-li-la, lu-li-la - the song resounds" by mothy (Akuno-P) feat. Kagamine Rin and Len. Listen here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZqYc6YtaSQ


End file.
